


Белое пламя

by Shell_dare



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Gen, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Гибель Фингона.
Kudos: 1





	Белое пламя

Битва была проиграна. 

Сжимая в руках скользкий от чёрной крови морготовых тварей меч, Фингон понимал это со всей отчётливостью. Битва проиграна. Всё, что они теперь могут сделать – собрать оставшихся в живых и снова укрыться в потаённых королевствах, снова копить силы и создавать союзы. Снова и снова биться о стены Ангбанда, теряя друзей и близких в безнадёжных атаках. 

Уцелевшие нолдор собирались под голубым с серебром стягом, прорубая себе путь сквозь орды врагов, мгновенно смыкающиеся в непреодолимую стену прямо за спинами витязей. Уродливые оскаленные морды орков отпечатывались на сетчатке и, даже закрыв глаза, нельзя было избавиться от этого вида. 

Король обвёл взглядом обращённые к нему лица соратников: изнурённые, бледные, запачканные грязью и кровью, лица идущих на смерть – и сердце его наполнилось мужеством. Фингон перехватил покрепче меч и встал плечом к плечу со своими воинами. 

Вдруг орки стали пятиться, пропуская кого-то, кто приближался к ним от твердыни Тангородрима. Над пеплом Анфауглита заметалось багровое пламя, и отряд балрогов ворвался в центр эльфийского воинства, безжалостно сметая любого, кто осмеливался встать у них на пути. Готмог, предводитель чудовищ, шёл напролом к стягу Фингона. Верховный владыка нолдор, прозванный Доблестным, гордо выпрямился, готовясь принять свою битву. Телохранители короля бросились наперерез врагу, но не могли сдержать его. 

Фингон вскинул меч, принимая тяжёлый удар двуручной секиры врага. Удушливый дым слепил глаза, забивался в горло, не давая вздохнуть, делая неверными движения руки. Ни о какой атаке речи не шло, король лишь блокировал сыпавшиеся удары. Блок – уворот – он натыкается взглядом на мёртвые глаза эльфа, который сражался рядом лишь несколько минут назад. Поскальзывается на крови, чёрной или алой – уже не разобрать. Отчаянный рывок вперёд, попытка проскочить в тыл врага, и обжигающая боль в спине. Готмог поднимает свою чёрную секиру, одним ударом разрубая шлем и череп проигравшего короля.


End file.
